


Just This Once

by MaccasWeirdFriend



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/MaccasWeirdFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is really bad with his emotions whenever a girl's around. So obviously bringing Eppy to a first date will help solve all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I said last week. But you can't believe how much a phone dies when you keep taking pictures and innocently think it'll be fine to leave it on as you think of what to right. I blame Disney for low battery life and tiredness!

"Really, you ask to marry her when you first see her?"

"But she has a pretty smile . . ."

Brian couldn't help but facepalm at those words. The boys did a lot of stupid things but this one had to be near the top of John's hyperactive adventure days. And it was George, the one he trusted not to drive the maids in the hotels crazy or somehow take the limo drivers to the wrong side of town.

Huh, it's always the quiet ones that need to be watched.

"Do you understand what will happen to . . . What's her name?"

George stood there for a moment, finding it quite the problem to find the name of the girl he wanted to marry.

Yes, he wanted to marry a girl that, to him, had no name.

There was no way this could fall apart.

"George, do you remember her name?" Brian asked again.

"Urm . . . not really. I just saw her smiling and it was a really pretty smile-"

"You already said that."

"Shh, I'm telling a story. Well, she was smiling at me and it was just a really pretty smile. So I just blurted out that she should marry me. And if she didn't want to, we could just have dinner tonight. She said yeah and everything but just as I was getting her name, Paul dragged me onto the set."

Set? So she was in the movie, making it a much easier process to find the girl that George had randomly asked to marry. Why did he even do that anyroad?

"What are you thinking about Eppy? You keep frowning and shaking your head," George murmured to the manager. "When you're thinking about John, you're usually strangling the air. When it's Paul, it looks like you're thinking of shoving a sock in his mouth and you kinda laugh when it's about Ringo."

Brian tilted his head, a bit worried about the fact that he could be read like a book but still happy someone took the time to read him at all.

"You're rambling, George. Maybe you should calm down a bit before you get ready for this date of yours while I find her name."

"Why do you need her name so bad?"

"Don't worry your little head about it, okay?" Brian told George as he ruffled the younger's hair a little bit.

"I may be the youngest but I'm not the smallest!" George argued, trying profusely to get his hair back to its moptop glory. It wasn't really working

But the argument fell on deaf ears as Brian left the room, ready to terrorize every person on staff to find that name.

He needed to find out if this girl was worth getting to George's heart.

. . . . . . . .

They were closed. It was fifteen minutes past eight and they closed at ten minutes past eight. There must be a mysterious force in the universe that's out to get him.

If he sees John laughing as he sulks back into the room, the dots won't be too hard to connect.

He'd have to find a security guard to give him access to the area, with him not having any keys it be a difficult thing to du. And there was always the possibility of getting kicked off the grounds.

Brian's footsteps echoed off the tin walls of other studios as he tried to get closer to the one that the boys worked in.

Other voices were still around and while they didn't scare him, they sure did bother him. Only security guards would be around at this time and he was pretty sure there was no such thing as a female security guard.

So, soon, the echos of his footsteps got quicker as he tried to find the women behind the voices that he had recently found.

And it wasn't an easy tasks, with them constantly moving and actual security guards not too far away. Like a maze on a cereal box, there were a good number of turns and moves backwards, but the end was finally found.

It was at studio 8 that the voices had bodies to go with them, the place where most of the props and such were put for the film. Everything seemed out of place, or at least in an order so unorthodox that it'd probably make sense to someone as scatter brained as a person would have to be to be a director.

"Oh my God!"

Brian jumped at the screeched phrase, stumbling backward, falling over his own feet and knocking a plastic bust over with him in the process.

Stay still and no one will notice. It worked once with Mother, it can work again-

"What do you think that was?"

Okay, it didn't work again. 

He bounced back up and dusted himself off, deciding that showing himself might be better than lurking around suspiciously. The center of the unorganized storm was surprising easy to find, the two girls looking around at dresses, not at all aware that someone was a few feet away.

Brian cleared his throat quietly, trying to announce his presence in a way that hopefully wouldn't scare the two.

That didn't work.

As Brian started on the not so easy job of trying to silence two screaming ladies, he had a good look of what they were doing. Or, in all reality, what they were taking.

"Who are you?" The brunette of the two asked, putting her hands on her hips for effect.

Brian rolled his eyes. Like he couldn't see what they were doing. He was pretty good at this game she was playing and two could most certainly play it.

"I could ask the two of you the same question," Brian started off coolly. "And most importantly, what you two are doing here."

The blonde seemed to not care about answering that question, or staying on topic for that matter. She snapped her fingers loudly, proclaiming that she finally remembered who Brian was.

"You're the manager, right?" She asked excitedly. Brian nodded, not really sure where this was going.

"Oh, so then George brought you here to pick me up! That's so sweet of him! Kate, you remember George right, the quiet one?"

And this lead to a winded conversation all about him, leaving Brian to think on what he didn't even know had happened.

"You can take me to George now, I'm all ready. Wish me luck, Kate!" George's date said with no time to waste, ready to meet what the two probably already thought were their soul mates.

With it already being too late to ask for a name now and being very much confused on his role in the whole date situation, Brian was relieved to show the blonde to his car. It probably wasn't the limo she was hoping for but it would do.

The whole ride back to the apartment Brian and the boys stayed at was filled with awkward conversation, even more awkward silences sandwiching it. Everything revolved around George, what he liked, what he disliked, the answer to everything being not much.

So the apartment building was the ultimate blessing. Brian opened the door for her and walked quickly, leading her to the desk, the elevator and finally, to the room that they all stayed in. A small turn of the key and the two were in.

"George? It's Pattie! Are you ready for our date?" Pattie yelled to any part of the apartment that had ears, causing John to look up from the book he was reading. Lucky for them he was really into the book and stuck his nose back in.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, darling," George said excitedly, poking his head out of one of the many bedroom doors.

Darling. He just said darling to a girl he just met. Brian was having a hard time of figuring out whether this was adorable or just very strange. 

"You can go to the car, we'll meet up with you in a moment, okay?" the Beatle asked in the sweetest voice any of them had ever heard. It was like he wanted the manager's brain to melt right out his ears.

Pattie, of course, nodded enthusiastically, going down on her own as finding the elevator and the car aren't hard when both things are pretty shiny. 

The second Pattie left, George turned around with his look of suave nowhere to be seen. 

"You have to help me," the younger whimpered. "I don't know what to do or what to say-"

"Just say she looks pretty a billion times, she looks nice, pull out the chair, pay for dinner-"

"It's not that easy, John!" Paul interjected between the sudden outburst by John. "You have to compliment her hair and clothes too. And jewelry if she's wearing any."

"You can't forget that part," Ringo said as he shook his head, probably remembering a date like this. "Never forget that part."

"I didn't know that," George murmured. "Brian, you have to come so I can remember this."

There had to be grey matter oozing down his ears, there just had to be. 

"A date is a two person thing, not something for three people. You can do this on your own. Didn't you do it back in Liverpool?"

Suddenly George's cheeks and ears got a rosy shade of red. If only Pattie stayed in the room, the potential for squeals of this level of cuteness would have been easily satisfied. 

Brian sighed. "Pattie's still in the car, isn't she? We don't want to keep her waiting for ever." 

. . . . . . . . . .

Sitting alone isn't weird. 

Sitting alone behind a vibrant, young couple also isn't weird.

But, sitting being a vibrant, young couple, all on your own, constantly hitting the boy behind you when he said the wrong thing-which was a lot-is very much weird.

"There was this one time me and John-"

Nope, a little elbow to the rib stopped that trip to memory lane. John was particularly was adventurous in that one. A bit too adventurous. 

"Oh! Ringo told me this real funny joke last week-"

Not funny. Not appropriate. Very elbow worthy.

"Paul-"

Better safe not sorry.

"Excuse me one second." 

George got up from his chair, not even trying to hide the fact that Brian was right behind him as he dragged him along to a somewhat discreet area of the restaurant. 

"My rib hurts right now, thank you very much."

"Isn't this what you technically asked me to do? I'm helping you give a good first impression by cutting out the bad things?"

George frowned, still holding his side as he thought everything over.

"You're doing this on purpose so I can do this on my own, aren't you," George said, barely getting over a whisper. 

Brian didn't say anything, letting the silence answer the question for him. It didn't do much but slightly bother the younger, making him sigh loudly in frustration. 

"You can do it. I've seen you play in from of thousands of girls for nights straight without a problem."

"But this is a girl!"

"The girls you play in front of . . . aren't really girls? Am I actually blind and not seeing-"

"No!" George shouted, over every conversation in the restaurant. "I mean, this is the girl. I just, want to make her like me, like I like her."

There's the sentence Brian needed the whole time to see if Pattie really was worth it. To get George this bothered and want to stay on his own with a complete stranger, even if he was painfully shy, this had to be a special girl at the least.

"Then you need to do this on your own, I can't linger over your shoulder if you want to do that."

George's gaze went towards the ground, suddenly very quiet. He nodded slowly but surely.

"I'll be in the car until you guys are done with your date. I've a book in the car I want to read so you might need to knock on the window-"

"You're a great guy, you know that Eppy?"

That stopped the manager short, who was already on his way to leave and get to the book he was ready to stuff his nose into. That one sentence choked him easily, a smile breaking out and his arms ready to hug anyone in his path. 

George happened to be smack dab in the middle of that path. 

And he wasn't a huge fan of hugs.

"It's all you boys, you're the ones that make me great. It's moments like this that make me remember why life is great."

"Thanks Eppy, really. This hug is so nice and all, so can you let me go?"

"Not yet, I'm not sure when a good moment like this will come around."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just really want Eppy to have a hug, it's nothing more than that. And I read about George apparently taking Brian with him to a date so . . . why not do something weird because it's LITERALLY in the name. ;) Hope ya liked it in it's wacky entirety. And I will give this a cover soon, don't worry your pretty little heads on that. 8P


End file.
